Apuesta
by Mariawr
Summary: -¡¿Qué! Malfoy es un tipo nefasto – dijo Hermione - Sí, pero es un reto a mi altura, está bien hermanos Si lo hago ¿Qué gano?


**Apuesta**

 **Fanfic creado para el reto de Reaguetón Mágico, inspirado en la canción Clandestino de Shakira ft. Maluma**

Los afiches pegados en los baños de los estudiantes no mentían, al fin había llegado el evento de año: La fiesta de cumpleaños de los gemelos Weasley se había convertido en una tradición de Hogwarts, todos estaban invitados.

Fred y George aparte de ser conocidos por pertenecer a una de las más numerosas familias pelirojas también se hicieron populares por su ingenio, su dinámica y se dice por ahí que su carisma hacía que más de una persona fantaseara con uno de ellos o con ambos.

Si esto no era suficiente eran hermanos de Ginny Weasley, una de las estrellas del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, una actitud que no sabía ser presa y siempre era depredadora, digna hija de Gryffindor , repudiando a los Slytherin y siempre dispuesta a demostrar su poder.

Uno de los adjetivos que describían a la casa de los Weasley definitivamente no era amplio pero para su fortuna tenían un extenso campo, todos ayudaban a preparar todos incluida Hermione Granger, la novia de Ron Weasley quien era una de las amigas más cercanas de Ginny.

-Oye, escuché en clase de pociones que cortaste con Parvarti ¿Es cierto? –preguntó Hermione

-No la corté, eso implicaría que estuve en una relación amorosa con ella… solo teníamos un acuerdo, eso es todo. – contestó Ginny mientras ponía el mantel en una de las mesas.

-Va a venir Harry a la fiesta – Al terminar la frase Hermione le dio un golpe pequeño a Ginny en su brazo.

-Si supe pero no estoy segura si me interesa en este momento.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues sé que son problemas de primer mundo, lo sé. Pero necesito un reto, alguien que no se quede embobado solo por cómo me veo, que ni siquiera he abierto mi boca y dicen que soy su "princesa" – el último comentario lo dijo con un tono sarcástico y con un ademán de comillas- así que decidí que hoy me fijaré en alguien a quien no le guste.

Hermione hizo cara de sorpresa

-¿Y qué vas a cazar? ¿Un Slytherin? – dijo bromeando

-No lo había pensado, pero es muy buena idea. Nunca me he involucrado con alguien de esa casa.

En ese momento entraron Fred y George tambaleándose mientras cargaban un barril de cerveza de calabaza colocándolo en el pasto a lado de la mesa.

Lo siento Ginny pero no pudimos evitar no escucharte – dijo George

Así que ¿Hoy cazaras una serpiente? – continuó Fred.

Te tenemos una propuesta

En realidad una apuesta –sentenció Fred

Una sonrisa pícara se asomaron en los labios de Ginny, ella sabía que los gemelos tenían muy buenas ideas.

-Los escucho- dijo la peliroja

-Deberías de cazar a Draco Malfoy –dijeron Fred y George al mismo tiempo

La expresión de Hermione cambio en un instante y aunque las muecas de Ginny delataban un poco de su disgusto se veía que la idea comenzaba a ser factible.

-¡¿Qué?! Malfoy es un tipo nefasto – dijo Hermione

\- Sí, pero es un reto a mi altura, está bien hermanos Si lo hago ¿Qué gano?

-Mmm… Te deberemos un favor, tu sabes lo útiles que podemos ser.

-¿Y si ustedes ganan?

-Lo mismo ¿Tenemos un trato?

Los tres se escupieron en la mano y estrecharon sus manos para cerrar el trato.

-Wow, tú con el espécimen más mimado de los slytherin , tengo mucha curiosidad si te soy honesta – comentó Hermione.

Ginny se limitó a reír.

La mayoría de las personas saben que aunque la fiesta diga a una hora, lo ideal es llegar tarde, no es un concurso de puntualidad, iban llegando los estudiantes, la mayoría no pedía permiso y por eso llegaban con el uniforme de la escuela aunque trataban de darle un toque fashionista como recogerse las mangas o algún otro accesorio que podían conseguir con un proveedor de electrónica.

Llegaban en bolita, generalmente con miembros de su misma casa, era extraño ver que llegaran de varias casas pero ya adentro los colores no importaban tanto.

Ginny deambulaba por el patio con su cerveza de calabaza, se había dejado el cabello suelto luciendo el rojo intenso que sus genes le habían dado, con la mirada escaneaba todo el lugar buscando el cabello platinado de aquella serpiente.

Sus ojos brillaron al ver que quienes recién entraban era el nido de serpientes, ahí estaba Draco Malfoy, en realidad era bastante atractivo y cumplía casi todos los estándares de la Weasley pero nunca se había atrevido a arruinar su reputación involucrándose con alguien como él.

Ginny le gustaba jugar pero no le gustaba que jugaran con ella, así que fue directo al grupo donde estaba Draco, lo tomó de la mano, se lo llevó al gallinero donde tenían las escobas y sin decir nada lo besó.

Draco estaba sorprendido pero siguió el beso y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, fue un beso más largo de lo previsto. Se separaron un momento, Ginny estaba sorprendida por lo mucho que lo había disfrutado y al parecer no era el único, dio media vuelta, estaba a punto de salir de aquel lugar pero él la tomó por la muñeca, la acercó y la volvió a besar.

-Esto es solo una apuesta- dijo Ginny

\- No me importa- contestó Malfoy

Ambos se quedaron en el gallinero, besándose, disfrutando de ese beso prohibido.


End file.
